


Love bug? That can't be right...

by Fabilous_Fabi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fake love bug AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabilous_Fabi/pseuds/Fabilous_Fabi
Summary: The paladins are sent out to get supplies for the ship and Allura sends Keith and Lance together to go get some supplies.However a bug bites Keith, causing him to pass out.The bug, according to Coran, will cause the bitten subject to fall in love with the first person they see.But... that can't be right...





	1. Chapter 1

Keith sighs as Lance hides behind him.

 

“Lance it’s a small bug,” Keith says and turns to glare at Lance.

 

They had been sent to collect supplies in a strange planet. They had split up pairs, which Allura had chosen.

 

Keith, unfortunately (Or fortunately, he was not sure yet) got Lance.

 

“We are in a foreign planet, mullet! We do not know what they could do! They could turn my beautiful hair into a mullet!” Lance says, and keeps staring at the bugs that were floating before them.

 

They were similar to the love bugs back on Earth, except they were bigger and seemed more… aware.

 

Keith sighs for what feels like the one hundredth time and moves towards the bugs. One of the bugs land on Keith’s hand and it seems to stare up at Keith. Lance gasps at him as the little creatures turn red in Keith’s hand.

 

“Keith! It turned red! What if it bites you? This isn’t a good idea Keith,” Lance says in a panicked tone and moves further away from Keith and the bug.

 

“Wow…” Keith mutters in awe as he examines the bug. It felt like the bug was calling towards him in hushed whispers.

 

Then it bit him.

 

“Ow…” he mutters and glares at the bug that was flying away.

 

_You’ll thank me._

A small whisper in his head says. As much as Keith wanted to listen and figure out what the voice was, everything started feeling heavy.

 

“I’m… not… Lance…” Keith mumbles and then slowly sinks to floor while holding his head as if he were in pain.

 

“Keith?!? My man?!? What’s wrong?!?” Lance asks in panic and sits next to Keith. Keith groans in response and Lance turns on his com to communicate with Coran. “Coran?”

 

“Yes, my boy? What’s the matter?” Coran responds.

 

“Um… Keith got bit by a bug and he seems to be in pain. He’s conscious, but he can’t speak? I don’t know, um, get a pod ready and I’ll take him…” Lance says and then stops to notice that Keith looked very pale. “Okay, um, give me a second Coran.”

 

Keith closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Everything was too heavy. Too hot.

 

“-Keith? Keith, buddy, listen to me. You look like you’re going to faint, so lean against me. Yup, just like that.” Keith groans in pain and tries to speak.

 

“What… I… it hurts…” Keith ends up muttering.

 

Big mistake.

 

He faints.

 

“Oh quiznak! Um, Coran, he just fainted.” Lance says and holds Keith’s up against his chest.

 

“Lance? What happened to Keith?” It was Shiro.

 

“Um, he got bit by this bug and at first he was fine and then he was on the floor in pain. Now he’s on me, I’m making sure his head is elevated and stuff. Um… Yeah, I can’t carry both Keith and the supplies…” Lance says and stares worriedly at Keith.

 

“Well, the supplies can be get later, for now just get Keith back here and make sure to stay away from those bugs.” Shiro says and Lance nods.

 

“O-okay.” Lance replies when he realizes that Shiro couldn’t see his nod.

 

**Later**

“… so, he got bit by a love bug…?” Keith hears a voice asks and keeps quiet.

 

_Love bug?_

“Ah yes. This bug seems to make the subject they bit fall in love with the first person they see,” he hears Coran say.

 

_Fall in love… with the first person they see?_

“So, he’s in love with Lance now?” he hears Pidge say with amusement in her voice.

 

“What?!?!? No way!” He hears Lance say and he almost frowns.

 

_I’m in love with Lance? But… I don’t feel any different?_

Then the most brilliant idea pops up in his head. And he almost feels guilty for thinking it.

 

_I can fake it. I could finally act the way I’ve wanted to. I could tell him I love him without worrying about rejection because I can blame it on the bug._

_ You’ll thank me. _

__

“… Lance…? Listen, Keith is like my little brother, so whatever you do, please be careful… He may seem… insensitive, but he just keeps it all inside.” He hears Shiro say and he almost groans in annoyance.

 

“I know… I will be. Besides, who wouldn’t want to get a piece of this?” He hears Lance say and Keith almost laughs.

 

_Time to wake up._

“Lance…?” Keith calls out in what he hopes sounds like a groggy voice.

 

Let the fake love bug affect begin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I'm so sorry it took so long for this chapter to get out! School has been a pain in the butt, but here it is. I hope you all enjoy it!

“Oh, um, hey buddy… are you feeling alright?” Lance asks with hesitation in his voice.

 

“With you here, I’m always alright,” Keith says and winks.

 

_Oh my god, did I really just say that?_

 

He almost cringes and blushes, but Lance’s reaction made him almost laugh and die of embarrassment.

 

Lance’s face could be confused with a tomato that had been made to look like a human. He kept opening and closing his mouth as if unaware of what to say. The rest of the team giggles lightly.

 

Then Lance looks down at the floor and starts to walk towards Hunk to hide.

 

Keith gets up and hugs Lance tightly.

 

_Breathe…_

Lance blushes even more, as if it were possible, but hugs him back awkwardly.

 

“Um… Coran, how long will this last?” Shiro asks and Keith almost let’s go of Lance to look at Coran.

 

_Please more than a day._

 

“Well it should only last one of your Earth weeks…” Coran says thoughtfully.

 

_Awesome._

 

“Um… okay… Well, Keith, do you need some food or do you want to sleep or… do you maybe want to let go of me?” Lance says awkwardly. Keith almost laughs.

 

_It’s going to be hard not to laugh._

“Some food would be nice. Ooo! It could be like a space date!” Keith says and smiles at Lance.

 

_Thank the lord for having a roommate who had a lovey-dovey relationship with a girl that was almost always in the room._

_Who knew it would come in handy?_

“A… space date…?” Lance asks and does his best to get out of Keith’s grip.

 

 **This guy is going to kill me I swear. A quiznak-ing** **space date? This isn’t good for my heart.**

“Unless, of course, that makes you uncomfortable… I understand if you don’t like being around me in general…” Keith says and let’s go of Lance. He fakes a frown and looks down with a small pout.

 

_This isn’t even fake; he probably doesn’t like being around me in general. Have I gone too far? Should I really be doing this?_

“Oh my god, don’t make that face. Um, yeah, we can go eat…” Lance says hesitantly.

 

**I can’t call it a date. Real Keith would kill me for that. OH MY GOD HE’S GOING TO KILL ME EITHER WAY.**

 

_He didn’t call it date. I wonder if it’s because he thinks I will kill him when “it’s over” or if because he doesn’t want it. He’s too good._

“Yay!” Keith says and wraps his arms around Lance once more. Lance blushes, but hugs him back awkwardly. Pidge fakes puking and Allura giggles.

 

“So, would you just like some goo and some water, or do you want to try out this coffee thing I’ve been trying to make?” Hunk asks.

 

_The rest of the team._

**The rest of the team… is still here.**

As a slightly shocking realization, the rest of the team was still in the room. Pidge and Allura look like they were about to burst out laughing, with Allura still giggling. Coran looks amused. Shiro looks slightly concerned and Hunk was just smiling worriedly.

 

“Some food goo would be nice.” Keith responds and smiles at Hunk. Then he buries his face in Lance’s neck and does his best to calm down.

 

_Is this really a good idea?_

“Yeah, Hunk, Pidge, you should eat with us and talk to us about the new things you’ve been making. Just four friends hanging out. Eating food goo.” Lance says nervously, and Keith almost laughs once more.

 

_I love how nervous he is about all of this._

_ He cares _ _. He cares about you._

“Yeah, you guys do that, while me, Coran, and Shiro will be discussing our next move against Zarkon.” Allura says and smiles.

 

_They’re going to discuss what to do with this situation._

_Is this what it feels like to almost get caught doing something bad with parents and an uncle?_

“Alright. Let’s go!” Pidge says and starts to walk towards the kitchen. Hunk catches up to her and they talk in whispers.

 

Keith let’s go of Lance and offers his hand.

 

_Please take it._

**I want to take his hand. I shouldn’t, I really shouldn’t.**

Lance takes Keith’s hand and smiles shyly.

 

** Selfish. **

***

 

“So, that coffee is not coffee, but it does make Pidge hyper.” Lance says, and Pidge frowns.

 

“I’m not hyper,” She says and crosses her arms.

 

After eating some food goo, the four paladins had decided to try out the coffee Hunk spoke about.

It didn’t taste like coffee at all, but Keith liked it.

 

“I like it as much as I like Lance.”

Of course, after that comment, Lance almost spit out the “coffee” he had in his mouth. He had turned red and refused to make eye contact with Keith.

 

Over all, Lance didn’t know how to handle Keith’s flirting. If Keith were… sober? He’d flirt back, with a blush of course, but since he’s intoxicated by the bug, Lance knew better than to flirt back. Even if the opportunity was right there.

He knew it would be selfish and it would be taking advantage of Keith.

 

Keith, on the other hand, was having the time of his life. He enjoyed watching Lance turn red and do his best not to respond in a romantic way. It was kind of frustrating, but showed how amazing Lance is. He’d never take advantage of someone, no matter the situation.

He felt bad though. Should he really be doing this to Lance?

 

There had been other moments where Keith just flirted with Lance to see him blush. He felt drunk. Seeing Lance blush and try to figure out what to say was doing things to his heart that he didn’t know were possible.

 

Like that night were Keith was just staring at Lance with a small smile and when Lance asked him why he was staring. Lance should’ve never asked if he didn’t want to turn red.

“Your eyes are so pretty. You’re so pretty in general.”

 

It was one of the things that Keith said a lot. It never failed to make Lance red, little or a lot.

Keith loved it.

 

“You’re so pretty Lance” Keith says. He was resting his chin on his hand while staring at Lance, who was eating.

 

 Keith had been able to sleep after eating some food goo, though not well. He didn’t really have time to think about the situation because of how exhausted he was.

 

“Thanks Keith.” Lance says awkwardly. He keeps his eyes on the food goo and Hunk sends him a sympathetic smile.

 

“So so pretty… the most amazing eyes…” Keith says, in his most dreamy voice. Lance blushes and glances at Keith with a small, shy smile. However, in his eyes was just pain.

 

Pain of knowing it wasn’t real. The pain of being unable to flirt back. The pain of liking the compliments. This… was oddly painful for Lance.

 

“Keith. Eat your freaking food goo before I shove it down your throat.” Pidge deadpans and Keith frowns.

 

“You’re so mean...” Keith says, but eats some food goo. They fall into silence, that is both comfortable and uncomfortable. It wasn’t like they wanted noise, but there was a slight tense air of fear. Fear of what Keith could say.

Though Keith didn’t really recognize it. He just kept his eyes on Lance.

 

_This is working out way better than I suspected._

 

“Hey, guys,” Shiro says as he walks in the room. Pidge, Hunk, and Lance wave at him, but Keith just stares at Lance with a small smile.

 

_I should totally get into acting when we get back to Earth, I’d be so famous!_

_ No. _

__

“Um… Keith? Could I talk to Lance for a little bit?” Shiro asks awkwardly. Keith frowns and hugs Lance.

 

“But…” Keith starts and buries his face in Lance’s shoulder.

 

“Um… Keith, it won’t take long.” Lance says and takes Keith’s chin to gently make Keith look at him.

 

Keith smiles and says “okay”

 

_Lance did you really mean to do that? If only you’d do that when I’m not pretending._

**Oh my god. Did I seriously do that? What is wrong with me? Oh, I am so dead when the bug venom is through his system.**

Keith watches as Lance and Shiro walk away from him and the two most intelligent paladins.

Hunk waves at Pidge and leaves to go try out some new things. Pidge stares at Keith, making him nervous.

 

He knew Pidge was smart, but would she really be able to tell that he was faking it?

 

Keith almost pouts at the thought. His acting skills seemed to be very good.

 

“Keith… what are you thinking about?” Pidge asks carefully.

 

“Lance,” Keith answers and smiles.

 

“Hm… you seemed worried for a little bit. Who do you love?” Pidge asks once more, eyeing Keith accusingly.

 

“I love L- “realization slapped Keith in the face, leaving him as red as a tomato.

 

_ You can’t say love, because no one ever told you what it was.  _

 

“You’re faking it, aren’t you?” Pidge says, her voice full of disbelief and amusement. Keith refused to look at her.

 

“How’d you know?” Keith asks and looks at Pidge in shock.

 

“Well, most of it was the fact that I checked out what the “love bug” could actually do and you seem pretty shy compared to the other aliens that have been bit. You also don’t act as clingy as the bite should make you. Why… why are you faking it? And how did you know about it?” Pidge asks, and Keith looks down sheepishly.

 

“Well, I’m faking it to test out how’d he would react if he knew I liked him… I overheard Coran talking about it and I just decided to take the chance. Besides, I wanted to mess with you guys. You’re always pulling jokes on me, so why not return the favor?” Keith says and stares at the ground with a frown.

 

He wasn’t proud of being caught and felt bad. He knew he shouldn’t have let it get so far, but how could he stop.

 

“Hey, stop thinking so hard. You’ll blow a fuse” Pidge says, breaking Keith’s thoughts. Her eyebrows were knitted in worry and she had an amused smile on her face. Keith pouts and rolls his eyes. “I get why you are doing it, but for how much longer will you do it? I’m pretty sure that Lance isn’t sure how to react at all because he thinks it isn’t really you.”

 

“Yeah, I figured. I don’t think I can keep it up for long. I mean, didn’t really think it through.” Keith says and smiles at Pidge. She smiles back and nods.

 

“You should “snap out” now. There was something that said if you’re too far away from the person the bug made you fall in love with, it will snap you out. We could use that excuse, I wouldn’t tell anyone.” Pidge says, and Keith bites his lip.

 

_But…_

_ You’ve already wasted your chance. Just do as she says. _

__

“I guess I should… I’m still as clueless as before regarding if he likes me or not.” Keith says, and Pidge rolls her eyes.

 

“Just tell him and you’ll know.” Pidge deadpans and Keith crosses his arms.

 

“Because that’s easy.” He scoffs, and the youngest paladin crosses her arms.

 

“It is. You just make it so complicated.” She says.

 

“Keith? Pidge? Are you guys still here?” they hear Shiro say and Keith almost panics.

 

“Go to your room. We’ll fake it.” Pidge says, and Keith runs to his room.

 

_Thank you Pidge. I’m sorry Shiro._

***

 

“Are you okay?” Shiro asks and Lance looks at him in surprise.

 

“Yeah. Why wouldn’t I be? Keith is the one with venom in his blood… and he’s going to kill me as soon as its out of his system.” Lance says and looks down. He bites his lip and crosses his arm in hesitation.

 

“He won’t kill you. It’s not your fault he got bit by a bug. Besides, he’ll be too embarrassed to talk to you after it’s out of his system.” Shiro says and puts a hand on the blue-eyed paladin’s shoulder. Lance looks up and shrugs.

 

“Maybe, but I don’t really know how to act. I want to flirt back and all, but I know its not really him.” Lance says and Shiro sighs.

 

“Yeah… I get that. At least you’re being careful and being mindful that its not really him. I appreciate it Lance. He’s like a younger brother to me and…” Shiro smiles and doesn’t finish his sentence.

 

Lance feels a twinge of jealousy spark, but just smiles.

 

It wasn’t anything new to anyone, that Shiro and Keith were like close siblings. It was obvious to anyone who looked. He wished he was remotely close to Keith like Shiro was, though not as a brother.

 

There had been moments where it felt like they had gotten close.

 

Like that night Keith found Lance staring at Earth in the main room…

Or that night Lance found Keith crying in the training room…

There had been no fighting or arguing that night, and Lance had loved it. He had hoped it would change someone. _Anything._ Except, Lance freaked out and couldn’t help but insult him.

 

“Hey, he’s my friend and it wouldn’t be right for me to take advantage of the situation. Sure, I wish it was real, but…”

**It would never be.**

 

“I get it. If there is anything we can do as a team to make you somewhat more comfortable with the situation, just tell us.” Shiro says and Lance smiles.

 

“Thank you Shiro, I’ll keep it in mind.” Lance says. Shiro looks at the door with a slight grimace. “Ready to go back to love-bug Keith?”

 

“No. Let’s do it.” Lance says.

 

“So, he became upset because I wasn’t here and said he’ll wait for me in his room?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to make this as fluffy as i can because that's my style, so some Keith and Pidge mischief will happen and Lance is going to die. Most likely.  
> Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I can't wait to write the next one. 
> 
> Love, 
> 
> Fabi. 
> 
> Tumblr: FabilousFabi


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge and Keith have a sibling friendship and Lance doesn't know what to do or feel when Keith flirts with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy! Sorry i left for like a month! I am back and can not wait to continue this fun story.  
> Hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Keith knew lying was bad, it was one of the very few things he learned as a child. But this was fun, exciting, and it made him feel confident. Perhaps, Lance didn’t deserve this, but what was so wrong with a little fun?

 

“Keith, buddy? Are you in there?” Keith heard a voice outside his door and he grinned when he recognized it belonged to the guy he had been crushing on what felt like ages. 

 

“Yeah, come in.” Keith says and Lance walks in. Lance waves awkwardly and Keith almost raises an eyebrow and makes a teasing remark. Instead, he smiles and pats the space next to him. Lance sits next to him, quite far away. Keith sits closer to him and smiles wider. 

 

“So, um, are you okay? Pidge mentioned you were upset…?” Lance begins but then trails off. Keith’s heart swells.

 

_ He’s too sweet for me.  _

 

“I’m good now,” Keith says and stares at Lance with a small smile on his face. Lance raises an eyebrow for him to continue, but Keith just stares at him. 

 

A moment of silence passes, with Lance fidgeting and Keith doing his best not to laugh. 

Keith figured their moments will be like this. 

_ But is this fair to- _

_ Oh shut it and enjoy it.  _

 

Before Keith could have an argument with the odd voice in his head, Lance spoke. 

“Okay, well, um, it’s time for us to go train, so, um should we go do that?” Lance says and stands up. 

 

“I’ll do whatever you say,” Keith says and smirks. Lance tenses up and heads towards the door.

 

“Um… Okay! I’ll be with the princess and the others in the training room.” Lance says and leaves. 

 

Keith chuckles lightly and stares at the door. 

 

This was fun. In a way. Sure, it was terrifying being unable to tell if it truly bothered Lance or if this was a good idea in general, but it was nice final being able to flirt with Lance, even if he didn’t flirt back.

 

_ Is it because he doesn’t like me? _

 

Keith shakes those thoughts away and looks up as the door opens. 

 

Pidge walks into the room and sighs in relief. Keith raises at her and she only smiles sheepishly. 

 

“So, the only reason I’m going to help you is because it’s funny to watch this… Shit show,” She says, and Keith frowns while crossing his arms. 

 

“But should I really be doing this? I don’t think its fa-“Keith starts but gets interrupted by Pidge groaning in annoyance. The youngest paladin stares at him.

 

“Dude, live a little! We’re in the middle of an intergalactic war! We deserve happy moments! We deserve to laugh. Why do you think we pull pranks on each other so often? The battles…” Pidge pauses and takes a small breath and gives Keith a small smile, though it lacked any happiness. “We need to leave happy memories behind among all of… this,” She finishes with a small frowns. Keith’s face softens and his gaze falls to his shoes. 

 

She had a good point. They deserved a happy/embarrassing moments to lighten up all of the dark war moments. Especially if something bad were to happen, they could just look back and laugh. 

 

“You’re right” He says and gets a scoff and a smile in return.

 

“I always am” She says and Keith rolls his eyes. 

 

_ Is this what it’s like to have a siblings? Teasing, scheming, joking, and just… this? _

 

“Do you have some sunglasses?” Keith asks as he sits next to Lance. Lance’s face gets filled with confusion and suspicion. Keith only smiles innocently and waits. 

 

“Um… No?” Lance answers and looks at Keith hesitantly. 

 

“Oh… well I guess I’ll go blind…” Keith starts and fake sighs in disappointment. Then he glances at Lance while biting his lip to keep from smiling. “Your smile is too bright to look at.”

 

Lance’s face could be confused with the red lion. Pidge couldn’t whether to cringe at the pickup line or to laugh at Lance. She was doing both, it seemed. Keith was doing his best not to laugh and acted as innocent as he could. 

 

It had been the exact same pickup line Lance had used on Hunk last week, but in a planetonic way, of course. 

 

“Um… Thanks buddy…” Lance says and rubs the back of neck. His blush dies down and does not look at Keith. 

 

**It’s not real. At all. It will all be gone soon.**

 

Lance almost frowns, but quickly catches himself. He shouldn’t show how much it affects him. 

 

**It’s just a bug, it would never be real.**

 

**Why would someone so amazing, so cool, so hot, ever want you?**

 

“Hey, did Keith kill your brain or something?” Pidge asks and Lance quickly laughs and recovers. 

 

“Nah, I’m fine. It’s just the bug after all.” He says and Keith almost frowns. 

 

_ No, it is not just a bug, it is me. I love you. _

 

_ …love? _

 

“Hello paladins! Our exercises…” Coran began, but Keith could only stare at Lance with a small smile, even though he was slightly freaking out. 

 

What love truly was, he’d never know.    
He knew it had something to do with how you felt around someone, but is this really it? 

No one had warned him it would be like this. 

Would Pidge know anything about this?


	4. Oh homesickness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... I am sorry for neglecting you and um... enjoy this chapter. I might take it down and rewrite because when i wrote it, i was/am feeling homesick and just downright sad and stuff.   
> Hope you all enjoy!

Lance is at the observatory. He usually goes there to console his homesickness, in a sense. 

The rest of the paladins knew about it and always left him alone for it. 

 

If he needed to be with someone, he would go to them, it was something they had all silently agreed on. 

 

Tonight was like every other homesick night.

 

Lance takes a deep, shaky breath. 

 

It wasn’t easy, being away from his family. It was hard and he knew he just couldn’t go back until the war was over, but how long until that?

 

Even then, it wouldn’t be the same anymore. He would change and so will his family. Things will be so different, even if he goes back. There is just no way that things could go back to how it was before he was taken to space by blue. 

 

_ I’m sorry blue, don’t take this personal, I just miss my family and it’s not easy.  _

 

A deep, comforting and understanding rumble passes and Lance offers a small smile, before it quickly disappears. 

 

Lance did his best to not get homesick as often, but he couldn’t really control it. He barely even had time to himself and he just got far away from Keith.

 

_ Keith… _

 

On Earth, Lance had an older sister who he used to always talk to about crushes and many other things. She would be teasing him so badly if she was here. 

 

Lance laughs bitterly and his voice cracks.

 

“I'm sorry…. I want to go home but… i have to stay… to make sure you guys stay safe and that i do too.” Lance whispers as he starts to cry. His voice quivers and he can’t help but break down into ugly crying.

 

His nose starts to run and hot tears drip down his face onto the floor. He sobs and covers his eyes.

 

_ Why me? I’m so useless and weak and pathetic. No one else gets homesick like this.  _

_ I’m so pathetic.  _

_ I’m a joke.  _

_ I don’t belong here.  _

 

_ I want to go back, _

_ stay in my room,  _

_ and I wish i would’ve never gotten into this dumb war! _

 

“I just want to go home!” Lance cries out and continues to cry.

 

The floor now has a small puddle of tears. Lance ignores it and begins to count. 

_ 1… 2… 3… _

 

_ Breath… _

 

If only this wasn’t common. 

 

***

Hunk sighs as he takes out the batch of cookies. He smells them and sighs happily. 

 

Whenever Lance got homesick, Hunk made him cookies. They sometimes didn’t help, they sometimes did. He always made them anyway, incase they did. 

 

“Hunk? Have you seen Lance?” A voice behind Hunk asks and he raises an eyebrow. Everyone usually knew when Lance was homesick. He always disappeared into the observatory. 

 

“Um,” Hunk turns around to face the person and almost curses. 

 

It was Keith.

 

Hunk couldn’t just tell him where he was, Lance would hate it. He couldn’t just say he didn’t know either, because Keith might go look for him in the observatory.

 

“He’s.... um… well, you see, he’s very very busy right now and he wants you to hang out with me! Yeah! that would make him very happy!” Hunk says nervously.

 

**_Is Lance okay?_ **

 

“Oh…” Keith says, his voice small with sadness in it. “if it makes Lance happy, i guess.”

 

**_Shit, what if Hunk notices too?_ **

 

“Um, so… I made some cookies, do you want some?” Hunk asks and Keith shakes his head.

 

Then it dawns on Keith. 

 

**_Lance must be homesick. That’s why Hunk is trying to keep me here. And probably why he made cookies._ **

 

“Um… so… how are you feeling…?” Hunk asks and Keith almost jumps. He forgot he was with Hunk for a second.

 

“Um, I'm fine, just missing Lance.” Keith says, trying to act casual. 

 

“Yeah, of course. Um…” Hunk tries to find something to talk about and as he’s about to open his mouth, Lance walks in. 

 

Lance is in his robe, as if he just took a bath, which he probably did since his hair is wet. He grabs a water pouch. He offers them a small smile, though it lacks any happiness. 

 

“Hi Hunk, hey Keith,” he says and leans against the counter as he sips his water. 

 

“Hey Lance, i made cookies, do you want some?” Hunk says and offers them to Lance with a smile. 

 

Lance smiles the same way he did before and softly replies “No thank you buddy.” 

 

Keith stares at him worriedly. He usually accepts the cookies, must have been feeling very bad.

 

**_Is it my fault? Am I stressing him out? Was this a good idea at all?_ **

 

“I’m going to go hit the hay. Bye guys.” Lance says and walks out.

 

“Keith?” Hunk says suspiciously. 

 

**_Shit._ **

 

“Be real with me… are you really under the love spell at all?” Hunk asks and crosses his arms.

 

**_HOW DID HE FIND OUT?_ **

 

“Keith, what the hell dude. Why would you do this to Lance?” Hunks demands and glares at Keith.

 

“How did you find out?” Keith asks softly. Hunk scoffs.

 

“How couldn’t i notice. You stopped acting lovesick and became truly worried. You didn’t even say a word when he was here. The love bug is meant to make you act absolutely lovesick.” Hunk explains. “Why?”

 

“Well… i wanted to know what it would be like, to flirt with Lance and just to be close to him… It’s not easy when he’s always pushing me away.” Keith explains slowly and refuses to meet Hunk’s eyes.

 

Hunk sighs and shakes his head.

 

“I guess that makes sense… just… please stop. I don’t care if you tell him it was a joke or not, just stop.You’re causing him so much stress and as his best friend, i have to lookout for him,” Hunk says and puts a hand on Keith’s shoulder.

 

“I think you should tell him how you really feel.” Hunk says and Keith looks down at the floor. 

 

“But he hates me Hunk. I’ve made this week a living hell for him and…” Keith says and glares at the ground.

 

**_Why am i so stupid?_ **

 

“I’ll tell him tomorrow. He doesn’t deserve this.” Keith says after a moment of silence. Hunk nods and drops his hand. 

 

Keith leaves and heads to his room, feeling disappointed in himself and feeling scared for tomorrow.

 

Maybe some pranks shouldn’t be done. 

**Author's Note:**

> I took this prompt from seamarmot on Tumblr. I will add a new chapter soon! Hope you are all excited for this new story!
> 
> (This prompt does kinda make me feel a bit uncomfortable because of the whole faking thing and the fact that it could cause Lance to be uncomfortable, so don't expect too much angst.)
> 
> Love,
> 
> Fabi.


End file.
